


It isn't always was it seems

by SCOLE10



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Nicole Haught, F/F, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Idiots in Love, Nicole Haught Backstory, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCOLE10/pseuds/SCOLE10
Summary: What do you do when your wife wants to leave you for something you didn't actually do? When you've always been the person to lose everything but still keep up  the fight? well, this is your chance to show everyone you will not lose Waverly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, so I have not written anything in a very long time so you are going to have to bare with me on this one. any mistakes are my own, and I'll add tags if I need to. Or just a warning at the beginning of each chapter. I am always open to suggestions if you see something, let me know. Hope you enjoy the ride, if anyone is reading this. Buckle up kids, here we go.

Nicole was driving back to the homestead after a long day at work. When she woke up that morning her wife, Waverly, and thier 2 children Wyatt and William were nowhere to be found. She thought nothing of it, probably having breakfast with Wynonna or something. Nicole was exhausted, she had left for a four day police comference and had only been home twelve hours before she had to return to work at Purgatory PD. 

While driving she began to think of how lucky she was to have an amazing wife and two amazin children who she loved deeply. Growing up in foster care she never thought she would have this. Her father and mother were both police officers killed in the line of duty when Nicole was just 9 years old. There was noone else so foster care was her only option. Her final foster mother, Karen had taken her in and adopted her when she was 13 years old, but was abusive and not a very good parent. At age 18 Nicole moved out and never looked back. Now, here she was at 26 with a beautiful wife and two boys whom she loved. 

Nicole was brought out of her trip down memory lane when she saw the front porch of the homestead. Normally the light would be on but tonight, only darkness awatied her.  
She got out of the car and took off for the house eager to see her family.

Upon entering her home she knew imediately something was wrong. There sitting ath the tabel with her back to the door, was Waverly slumped farward and sniffling.

"baby, what's wrong why are you crying?" Nicole asked while approaching Waverly.  
"Do not EVER call me baby again Nicole Haught!" Waverly shouted as she turned to face Nicole.  
"Waves, what is going on with you?" Nicole was shocked by the sudden outburst from her wife. she reached out to grab Waverly's hand but it was immediatley smacked away.

Waverly reached infront of her and grabbed a yellow envelope and silently handed it to her wife trying her best to remain calm and not cry.

"Divorce papers? What the fuck Waverly, you're leaving me? Why? is....is there someone else?" At that exact moment Waverly lost her composer and slapped Nicole.  
"Is there someone else?!?!?! Are you actually asking me that? You and I both know there is, but not on my end. I hope she was worth it Nic, I hope she was worth all of this, losing me and your boys. I never wanna see you again, i hope i never have to speak to you agian either. Your bags are packed and sitting by the door. GET THE FUCK OUT!" She shoved Nicole with all her strenght trying to push her out the front door.  
Nicoel looked into the evelope, and there she saw it. In that moment, her heart shattered and her world ended. Under the papers was a news article in the New York Times from the convention she had gone to , (A/N lets pretend Nicole is from there). She saw photos of all the people who had attened. But in the bottom corner was a picture that stopped her dead in her tracks. A picture of a red headed cop kissing a woman.  
"wait, Waves, you think this is me? You think I'd lose all of this just to kiss some woman?!?!? That's not even me Waverly!"  
with a heavy sigh "Nicole, do not play dumb and do not try to act like I am stupid. That is you kissing and hanging all over another woman. I know what I see, please, leave."  
"But baby.." before she could even finish her sentence she was shoved out the frontdoor and back out into the night.

 

Sighing Nicole made her way to the barn trying to make since of what just happned in there. Arriving into the barn however she was taken off guard by a fist colliding with her nose.  
"oww what the actually fuck Wynonna!!!!"  
" shouldnt have cheated on baby girl Nick. I trusted you, i didnt think you were a shit ticket like Champ but I guess I was wrong"  
"Nonna, i love your sister and those boys more than Ive loved anyting on this earth. Do you honeslty think I'd give that up for some random woman in NY? we went through hell LITERALLY to be together, she stayed with me when she found out i was still married to Shae, she didn't leave me when I was laying in that bed dying after the sister-wives, she nursed me back to health after Willa shot me. Do you really think I'd risk everything like that? Ive been set up Nonna. You know me, you know I love my family, my job, everything. I need your help to figure out what is happening" Nicole says almost pleadingly.  
"ok."  
"just ok Nonna? thats all you have to say??"  
"yes, i belive you. sorry about your nose kid. but i thought you cheated sooooooooooo" Wynonna shrugs.  
"its alright, if I had cheated I'd be very appreciave of the fact that you are defending your sister like this."  
" yea well baby girl should have nothing but the very best."  
"wait, Wy, how did Waverly even come across that magazine anyways? Its the new york times and we are in canada."  
" someone gave it to her, someone that lives in Purgatory and was in NY at the same time as you. also at the popo conference."  
"ok, and?????"  
" What Nicole"  
"WHO GAVE IT TO HER?!?!!?!"   
"Kid, you dont wanna know" Wynonna spoke was she took a swig of whiskey and handed the bottle to Nicole.  
Nicole taeks a few swigs before looking back and speaking,  
"someone is tring to end my marraige i wanna know who. What shitticket did this"?  
"god i love it when you say shit ticket"  
"This is not the time Earp!! who was it?  
"Champ. Hardy."   
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! SHES TAKING HIS WORD OVER MINE?!" nicole turns to stomp towards the house but is stopped by her sister in law. "Whoa slow down there Nics its ok. go talk to her in the morning, giver her time to calm down. Comeone come sleep in the barn."  
"ok..Good night Nonna."  
"good night Haughtstuff"  
nicle sighs and flips to go to sleep. the last thoughts before sleep takes her is Champ.Fucking.Hardy.


	2. welp..that went great..

Nicole had tossed and turned all night long just trying and fighting for sleep that never came. She was thinking so much it was physically painful at this point. How did they get here? How did Waverly lose trust in her to the point where she actually thought that she'd lie or be unfaithful to her? If she is completely honest with herself, she knew exactly when it happened.

FLASHBACK!!

"Nic,baby, i wish you didnt have to go.. you are going to be so far away for so long. Ugh what am I going to do?"  
"baby, ill be gone three months and we will talk every single day. this case is important, they need my help. I need to know why my parents died Waves, I just...I need it to be over. Someone turned on them, they were undercover for god sakes, noone should have known...they had to have been betraied."  
"I love you so much Nic, i wish i could go with you. just....be safe...please?  
"I will always come back to you waves. you and the babe." Nicole leans down and nuzzles Waverly's stomach with her nose talking to the baby, or rather babies, that are growing inside her wife. they had just found out she was 2 months along and so excited for this. Nicole never thought she deserved to have a family or to be loved by anyone ever again after her parents deaths. but, there was Waverly, standing in Shorty's and that moments changed EVERYTHING. 

*present time

Nicole comes back to herslef with a heavey sigh. She was so hell bent on solving the mystery of her parents, to far worried about the dead, she forgot about the lving. she had left her pregnant wife for what was suppose to be 2 months, but turned into 6.5. She knows she put her job first, she lost some trust when she didnt put her family a head of her carreer. This, this was why her wife would take the word of some shit ticket over her, this was why Waverly would belive Champ over her, because she had abboned her wife and left her to carry on pregnant with out her.

Nicole slowly stands and exits the barn to head towards the house. She sees an unfamiliar car parked out front but thinks little of it at the time.  
She walks into the front door and for a moment, her presence is unknown to those inside.  
there sitting at the kitchen table is a tall thin man in a suit, her wife Waverly and Champ. Waverly's eyes are red from crying and her hair is a complete and total mess. Champ, the smug bastard that he is sees Nicole lingering and decides to put his arm arouind Waverly smirking at Nicole as he does so.

"get your fucking hand off of my wife Hardy!" Nicoles outburst causing Waverly and the man to jump in there seats.  
"Soon to be ex-wife Haughtshot, soon to be ex." Champ states with a huge shit eating grin on his face.  
Waverly turns to look at Nicole  
" I told you to get out Nicole. Why are you back here?"  
" I live her, you are still my wife, this is stilll my house too!!"  
"not for long bitch!"  
Nicole made her way across the room grabbing Champ by the collor of his shirt and slamming his body into the nearest wall as hard as she can.  
"get out of my house champ, stay away from my wife and my children. I know what you did, your photoshopping skills arent that great after all. And i'll find a way to prove it. i promsie you"  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Haught? I am Mr. Del Ray, Ms. Earp's divorce lawyer. I was just discussing things with my client, could you please wait outisde while we finish up?"  
With a look to Waverly, Nicole nods and exits the kitchen trying her best to remain calm.

*30 mins later  
Champ, Del Ray and Waverly walk out of the house as she bids them farewell.  
Nicole has had enought and all but storms back into the homestead.  
"are you fricking kidding me Waverly?! A divorice lawyer already and what the hell just Champ think he is doing acting like your boyfriend and putting his hands on you? he has no right, you are still my wife goddammit!!!" Nicole is furious and Waverly can tell, this side of Nicole does not come out often but right now, she has lost her temper.  
"Nicole you don't get to make those decisions anymore. I can have anyone i want touching me at any time, for any reason. You should have thought of that before you shoved your tongue down some girls throat. or at least been smart enough not to get caught on camera. You did this Nicole, you brought this divorce on us, you lied and were unfaithful. so please, im exhausted, just...leave."  
"I know baby"  
"what was that?"  
"I said, I know baby."  
"No Nicole, not baby. We arent doing this right now. I know the whole "im exhasted, I know baby" is kind of our thing but please...im begging you..you've done enought..just...go."  
"Waves, i didn't do this. I would never lie to you, let alone cheat."  
"I have proof Nicole!! A picture!! I can see you kissing her!! and when i close my eyes all i can imagine is you kissing her, loving her,fucking her, whispering all those things into her ear that you usually are whispering into mine. I can see it Nicole!! Ill never be able to even look at you after this. You were with another woman!"  
"yea well by the look of how things were when I walked in here a minute ago, I'm not the unfaithful one here"  
" Excuse me, you better watch yourself Nicole Marie Haught!!"  
Nicole scoffs at the use of her full name. she laughs bitterly.  
"well what do you want me to think huh? Beena whole five minutes and i walk into my home were my wife is sitting with her ex boyfriend hanging all over her and kissing her forehead. Yea, dont think I didnt see that WAves, I did."  
"so what,i have a friend so now im just like you huh?"  
"so tell me waves, c'mon, you are the one who wants to split up over a picture that isn't even me, so go ahead, tell me, how long have you been fucking Champ behind my back? Huh? I mean, he was your first. Who's to say those 6 and a half months away I was gone you weren't underneath him?"

Waverly gets up and slaps Nicole scross the face with every ounch of energy she can muster while she begins to cry again.  
"Just because you are a cheater Nicole, doesnt mean I am. I supported you when you left, i waited and waited for you to come home, i did everything by myself but i nver NEVER was unfaithful. I havent been with anyone except you since i was 16. There is only you, i can't believe youd even say such a thing..now please...get out of MY house. You'll hear from my lawyer when its time to talk, do not speak to me directly. I have a lawyer, you'd be smart to get one as well."  
"waves..baby...im so sorry..please.."  
"i. said. get. OUT!" Waverly hands Nicole the divorce papers and a pen hoping maybe this will go easier.  
"just sign them Nicole, then we can get on wiht our lives."  
"Earp, if you think for one second that I am going to sign those papers, or that you will keep my children from me, you are crazier then Wynonna. I love you, you are my life and everythign. I will NOT sign those"  
Waverly shoves the ppaers at her again pleasding with her to just make this easy, but she knows it will not happen.  
" You met my lawyer, now i suggest you meet with yours Nicole."  
with that, she opens the front door and practily shoves her wife out the door.  
Nicole just stands there for a few minutes trying to figure out waht to do. she can feel the tears stinging her eyes..but refuses to let them fall.  
she turns and puts her palm on the glass of the door like her and waverly use to do for thier good byes before they each head out for the day. but this time..this time there is no hand meeting her.this time its just hte chill of the snowing day on her palm.  
this time, it might actually be, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be short.. two chapters in one day? Say what?!?! Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this. drop me a comment, love the feedback!   
> also,   
> WARNING: talks of suicide in this chapter so if thats a trigger for you, please feel free to skip it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I might try to add a smut chapter a little later on down the line, BUT im actually terrible at writting that sort of thing SO if anyone is interesting in helping, let me know!

*TAKES PLACE A WEEK AFTER CHAPTER2

It was 3 a.m. when Waverly heard a knock on the front door. she carefully made her way downstairs to see what was going on.  
she opened the front door to see Wynonna with a very drunk and nearly passed out Nicole drapped over her shoulders.

" Nonna, what is going on? why did you bring her here??"  
"waves, she is very druink and mumbling. i tried to take her back to her apartment, i really did but you know how she is when shes drunk. would stop saying how much she misses the smell of the meadows, how she misses the taste of vanilla and cherry, how her bed is just way too big for just her. please waves, just put her on the couch. i can't deal with her being htis way."  
"WAVERLY!! You are so beautiful, and I like you soooooo much."  
"who let her drink this much Wy?"  
"hehe it was Wynonna, she kept giving me whiskey shots" Niclole is grinning like an idiot but she just looks so darn cute drunk Waverly caves. Wynonna gives her a glare like she is saying gee thinks nic, or shut up nicole!  
"what, you konw i cant lie to waverly. she's too scary!!!! i love her sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Wy...she...she's leaving me..for that asshat 8 seconds..i...i dont know what to do." at this point Nicole starts to cry on Wynonna's shoulder and Waverlly is jjust staring at this trying to decide what to do.  
"fine, stick her on the couch sis, ill grab her some water, a change of clothes and some tylenol"  
"thnaks baby girl, im out of here after" Wynonna drops Nicole on the couch and leaves them to it.

WAverly walks back into the living room with the itmes in her hands. she takes in the state her wife is in, and it breaks her heart. she is in a pants suit and is wearing a grey tie. Nicole is either always in her police uniform or in her off duty clothes. she knows she is in this suit because she was with a lawyer. she doesn't want to pry, but knows she shoould  
"so, you met with a lawyer today huh?" Nicole nods in response but thats all she does.  
"im sorry it had to come to this, but i will not stay with another unfaithful person. i cant do that relationship again. not where im constantly being lied to. i just..can't. " she is looking straight at nicole and realizes she has tears streaming down her face. she tries to not let it bother her. shes tries to not let it break her heart, but this this the woman she loves. but..she just can't anymore.  
Nicole mumbles and wavery has to have her repeat what she has just said.  
"I said...bring me the papers."  
Waverly gets up and hands Nicole the papers that are placed neatly on the table infront of her. Nicole opens the envelope, grabs a pin and signs them. she has tears down her face and her hands are shaking, but she manages it.  
"ha...i never thought I'd be sighning divorce papers a second time..but i guess, its what i deserve. I'm not good enough for anyone, im the girl from the wrong side of the tracks who will never deserve anything. I love you Waverly, be free, be happy. I love you so so much, I need you to know this. I never EVER cheated on you, that picute, its not even me. its a photo shop..but i cant prove it. and clearly you'll never belive me. I'll never give up on you, i'll never stop loving you, if this will make you happy, if this is what you truely want, ill give it to you"  
"it is nicole, it is." Nicole only nods as she lays down and throws the paper and pin down onth the table before she doozes off.

WAverly gets up and walks to the kitchen, she removes her wedding ring from her hand and sits in on the counter. this is breaking her. hse loves nicole, but its too much..she cant live like this.  
"god dammit" WAverly hears from the kitchen followed by a sound she knows well. its the sound of nicole pulling her gun from her holster and taking off the safety.  
When she exits the kitchen, she is not prepared for what she sees.  
there on the couch is Nicole, with her gun in her mouth.  
"nicole,baby, what are you doing nooo!! you cant do this, the kids need you. this town needs you."  
nicoel only laughs bitterly  
"you know, that whole statment you didnt say I love you, I need you, I want you. YOU are my life Waverly Haught, without you..i have nothing. Im use to losing it all, i came from the wrong side of the tracks, i didnt do much but make trouble, i stole your heart and thought id have it forever. i dont wanna go on if i cant be with you. if i cant i cant...if i cant kiss you, make love to you, wake up in your arms..i just...can't." Waverly is also crying at htis point but she does manage to get hte gun away form her wife. waverly lays down on the couch and pulls nicole onto her chest soothing her with her words and trying to just get her to calm down.  
she feels small kisses being placedon her neck and arms around her waist. " i love you waverly, i love you." is the last thing nicoel says before sleep takes her.

waverly stays up all night. When Nicole wakes up, here head is kiling her and she cant even remeber how she got to the homestead. all she can focus on is her head laying on someone chest. she konws that heartbeat, she knows that breathing, she is laying on her wife.

"good morning beautiful" nicole says sweetly  
"no nicole, don do that. you dont get to come in here threatningto kill yourslelf nad hten act like everything is ok. Nothing is okay."  
" i should go.im sorry. i was so drunk..i..  
she doesnt even have an explanation. she gets up and leaves but not before she looks at Waverly and has the courage to kiss her forehead as she walks out of the door for hwat feels like it could be the last time.  
Waverly curls into herself and just cries thie whole day awya. the kids are with Gus, so she wont be desturbed.

"how did this happen?" the last thing she can think before sleep takes her. shes so exhausted and hwn she dreasm...she dreams of nicoles touch and kisses, but..they are on another woman.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!!

Ok I just wanted to establish a timeline.  
Nicole’s parents died and she because a foster kid.  
Her last foster parent lived in Purgatory where her and Waverly got together at 13.  
Nicole left for NY to chase her dreams of becoming a cop when she was 18, and it caused Waverly and her to split. Waverly went back to Champ and Nicole drunkenly married Shae.   
She NEVER loved Shae, only Waverly. She took a job in Purgatory at 21, and her and Waves ended up fixing things. Nicole and Shae are DIVORCED BUT Shae still wants Nicole. This takes place AFTER the curse is done. 

Thanks for reading guys :)


	5. Didn't see that one coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys! I meant to update sooner but things got a little nuts. I FINALLY got married YAY! and we took a week long camping trip and both ended up catching the flu. Ugh it SUCKED but, I am back. I had a direction I was headed with this story, told my wife (tehe) what my plans were, after a very loud WHAT?!?! and the threat of divorce, I'm not going that way. lol. I was gonna kill someone..but...now..they will live. Not sure what chapter it'll be but ill give a heads up just in case. my wife just started season 3 of The 100, where I quit watching it...should I warn her? lol
> 
> Enjoy guys. will update more soon I promise!
> 
> WARNING: GRAB TISSUES!!!!!!

TIME JUMP! 

Two months after previous chapter

 

Waverly has heard from Nicole since that night. She had seen her around town, but when they made eye contact Nicole would just avoid eye contact and avoid her like the plague. To tell the truth, she missed NIcole. She missed they way she smelled like vanilla dipped donuts, she missed the way the atmosphere was whenever Nicole was around. She felt for lack of a better word, incomplete.

"Hey Waves, what brings you into Shorty's?" Rosita asked a little too happy to see her.  
"Just need a drink, its been a long day and a long past few months." Waverly was truthfully exhausted, she sat down and ordered a whiskey neat and told her to keep them coming.  
the next thing she knew, it was time to close up.  
"Hey, Sita, is it okay if i stay a little longer? I know you're closed up but i...im just not ready to head home just yet."  
"Yea, sure Waves i need to do a few more things so dont worry about it. Do you want me to leave the bottle for you?"  
"sure, yea, thanks that'd be nice."  
"anytime."  
Rosita went to the back and started doing some inventory while Waverly decided to walk over to the jute box and put on some music. She hit shuffle and began to sway out on the dance floor.  
A few songs had past and Waverly started to feel the full impact of the whiskey while she twirled around in the center of the bar. Rosita had just walked out when she caught site of Waverly. She felt horrible for the girl knowing what she was going through but not being able to stop it. She decided she need to help Waverly have a good time. So, she walked over and put her arms around Waverly to dance with her.  
"Rosita, what are you doing?"  
"just dancing, you look like you could use a partner, and someone to talk to. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"  
"I...I miss Nicole..I feel so...empty. Why did I think divorce was the answer? I didn't even give Nicole a chance to explain."  
"Waverly, you are a genius. Ive seen you do so many smart things, But love...love makes you act impulsively. It makes you do stupid things, makes you make decisions you wouldn't normally make. You LOVE Nicole, we all know it. She loves you. Things happen, you cant always do whats right."  
"I know but still, I feel like such a fool"  
"hey..don't, it'll be okay. You'll find someone who will love you, be faithful, and will be perfect for you. Hell, you might have already found them."  
"what?" was all Waverly could get out before she felt lips on hers. It took her a moment to adjust and figure what was going on before she pulled away. She stared at Rosita, slapped her and stormed off furious that she would kiss her. How dare she? She was pouring her heart out to her, trying to confide in someone she thought she could trust. But she ended up just feeling even more upset. She hasn't kissed anyone but Nicole in so long. It felt wrong to have someone else that close, felt akward having someone else's lips on hers. She hated what just happend. She needed to get away and fast.

NICOLE'S POV

I don't normally cry, I am just not much of a crying. But it seems like for the past 2 months, since I signed those divorce papers and lost Waverly for good, that is all I do. I cry. I just got off of a 23 hour shift, I do not work tomorrow, and I could really use a stiff drink. Shorty's it is then. While walking I stopped and talked to a few people but had a destination in mind.  
I walked into Shorty's, I know they are closed but Rosita usually keeps the door open a few past for me because she knows I cannot always get here right after shift.  
What I saw when I walked in made me smile and frown at the same time.  
There dancing in the middle of the bar was Waverly. I could tell she had been driking based on the way she was dancing, but I didn't mind. She looked, for lack of a better word, perfect. I smiled to myself thinking of all the times she use to dance around while making dinner or just because a great song came on.  
While I was watching her, I noticed Perfect by Ed Sheeran, our wedding song came on. I smiled at the memory. Just then Rosita come out of the back and walk up to Waverly. She put her arms on her waist while Waves put her arms around her neck. A pang of jealousy hit me in that moment becuase of their close proximaty, but I have no right. Not anymore. They were talking but I couldn't hear what was being said. I heard Waverly say what and then...it happened. Rosita and her were kissing just like that. My heart broke and ill i wanted to do was fight her. but again, i have no right. I turned on my heals and headed out the door. with so many questions running through my mind. When did they become a thing? Is it serious? It's only been two months, was I really that insugnificant to her?  
I couldn't belive this was happening. I jumped in my cruiser and hit that gas headed for home. Fuck it, she moved on..so will I. I picked up my phone and dialed a number I know all too well, my call was answered i spoke "hey beautiful, I'm coming over."   
And just like that..I hung up and headed for Shae's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I had to do that do you guys. But like I said, I have a plan.   
> I was gonna have Wynonna have that conversation with Waverly (obviously minus the kiss) BUT, I had this pop into my head.. Don't hate me.


	6. why,  Nonna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry..<33

As soon as WAverly left the bar she headed straight over to her sister's to talk. she needed advice from someone who wasn't Rosita. She is furious that she had kissed her. it was terrible!

"wynonna, are you here? I really need to talk to you. hell...anyone."  
"what's going on baby girl?"  
"Rosita kissed me at Shorty's." WAverly said as she started to cry. she couldn't believed that had happened.   
"She did what?!?! But she's with Doc, why would she do such a thing? Are you ok Waves?"  
"No,I miss Nicole so much. I can't eat, sleep, think or hell even function correctly! everything is a great big mess and it's my fault." Wave put her head in her hands unable to even think properly at this point.   
"Well, if it helps, Nicole hasn't been doing much better. she just came off of a 2 week suspension compliments of Nedley." Waverly's head shot up looking dead at her sister like a deer in the head lights.  
"I had no idea. I thought..I thought she was avoiding me." WAverly shook her head trying to almost shake the thought away. "why'd he do that, what did she do?"  
"well, her paper work has been a mess. she had put the victim as the criminal and vice versa, she was writing tickets that were unnecessary, but what was the final straw was when she broke Champ's nose." Again Waverly couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"what made her do that?"  
Pausing for a moment Wynonna contemplated if she should tell her sister what happened or let Nicole tell her later.  
"well, she was in Shorty's drinking the other night when Champ came in. He saw her and decided to go out of his way to piss her off.he spilled her beer on her (on purpose of course) and started running his mouth.He was saying he would get you back thanks to her being so stupid and losing you. He told her he bet he could having you moaning his name all night long. She completely lost it at that.Took me and Dolls both to get her off of him."  
"why nonna, why didn't you tell me this?!"  
"Nicole asked me not to Waves. I think part of it was embarrassment. I think the rest was she didn't want you to be disappointed in her for it."  
"what a mess. I messed up Wy."  
"Waverly Hope Earp, you listen to me.You are a genius, one of the smartest people ive ever known. When it comes to love, to Nicole and those boys, you turn into a really dumbass.Love makes you do stupid things. but it can be fixed." Wynonna stood up and took off towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of Whiskey.  
"Hey baby girl, can I get you anything?"  
"Vanilla ice cream and ketchup please!"  
Wynonna's eyes went wide but she made no comment. She walked into the living room handing Waverly what she asked for. Sitting beside her sister she watched her devour every last bite.  
" So, Waves,how long?"  
" how long what sis?"  
"how long have you known that you are pregnant?"  
"Don't be silly, I'm not."  
"baby girl,you just put ketchup on your ice cream. classic pregnant Waverly craving right there." wynonna stated.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Is...um....is it..Nicole's?"  
"WHAT?!?! of course it has to be if I even am. I've not kissed let alone slept with anyone else but Nicole. I need to take a test, now."  
"there's some in my bathroom upstairs."  
WAverly ran upstairs grabbing the test and peeing on it immediately. She waited and waited.  
She walked out of the bathroom and down to her sister with tears running down her face.  
"wynonna...I'm..." She couldn't complete her sentence before she fainted. Her last coherent thought was of the night she spent with her wife three months ago.  
it played over and over in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter smut will appear.


	7. Darlin you look perfect tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. It was actually more difficult than I thought to write smut. hopefully it isn't too terrible.
> 
> Enjoy guys. the next chapter will be a doozey.
> 
>  
> 
> also no beta so any mistakes are mine.

Nicole was driving as fast as she could with unshed tears in her eyes. she couldn't believe what she had seen back there. that was their wedding song, and Waverly was just dancing with another woman to it. hell, she was even kissing her.   
*knock,knock

"Nicole, what are yo-" Shae was cut off by a set of hungry lips attacking hers. before she can even breath, her shirt is being lifted off of her body and thrown to the side.  
"Baby, what has gotten into you tonight? why are you here?"  
she doesn't get an answer, only lips, tonge and teeth grazing her stomach. Nicole nips at her hip bone causing her to moan out in pleasure and and throw her head back.  
All of a sudden, all movement stops. She can feel tears running down her stomach and Nicole hyperventilating at her feet.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Nicole can't do this. she has fallen to her knees unable to even form a full thought. all of this just feels wrong. her lips are too rough, skin not smooth enough, hands not the right size. this is not Waverly and she knows it. Shae is not the woman she wants kissing her back, not the woman she wants to take to bed. No, but she is just so hurt by seeing Waverly kiss Rosita. She just..doesn't know.  
"Hey, Nicole, it's okay hey breath in and out it's gonna be alright"  
"shae, i miss her. i miss her so much. how could she? how could she kiss someone else, and let her put her hands on her and it not feel wrong???" Nicole has started to get angry at this point. she can feel it all coming out, she is losing it.   
*ring, ring, ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Nicole, its Wynonna. Waverly is at the hospital. They won't give me any information because I'm not her emergency contact. So I need you to get down here. NOW!"  
Within seconds Nicole is on her feet racing out the door and on her way to the hospital. She's frantic and can barely keep the car on the road. Yes, she is furious with Waves, but she needs to know that she is okay.

Nicole arrives at the hospital and is guided into Waverly's room almost immediately.  
"Waves, are you alright? what happened? Who do I need to kill? Was it Champ? Cause I'll end his fight right now."  
"NICOLE! Calm down, I am okay. I just passed out. Everything is okay"   
*doctor walks into the room.  
"Ms.Haught?"  
Both Waverly and Nicole answer at the same time.  
"Yes?"  
"Waverly Haught." he says with a small chuckle, he should have seen that coming.  
"You didn't change your last name back after the divorce?" Nicole looks slightly confused at this moment. She thought it would be back to Earp.  
"Ms. Waverly, everything seems to be okay, you are just dehydrated. Also, your stress level is very high so you need to take care of that." He goes to walk out but remembers something and has to turn back. " The baby looks good as well. Nice strong heartbeat." With this, he leaves the two woman alone.  
Nicole is stund at this. Baby???? What baby?!?! Did Waverly sleep with Champ and get pregnant, is Rosita packing too? What is happening?! On the outside she ramains cool,calm and collected, but on the inside she is fuming.  
'Nicole, I"  
"no waverly,please don't. Don't explain, I can't. I'm happy for you, you've clearly moved on. It's okay, it'll all be okay. I need to go."  
And just as quickly as she came, she was out the door. As she makes her way out into the hall she punches a few walls as she makes her way out of the hospital. "FUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!"  
"Nicole, hey, wait up, STOP!"  
"No Wynonna, no. I can't...I cannot belive that she would do this! I guess Champ wasn't lying when he said he could make her scream all night long huh? We haven't even been seperated that long, I just signed the papers not too long ago. I know she isn't my wife anymore but for fuck sake Wynonna!!! Pregnant?! What are we going to tell the twins?!?! They don't even understand why mama isn't home anymore. This is so fucked Nonna!!"  
"Nicole, don't be an idiot. She hasn't been with anyonce since you. There has never been anyone but you to her. Even when you were off in New York, she was broken. It has always been, you. Nicky, it's your baby. It's yours. She is three months along, just think about it."  
"How..how is it mine?!?! I was in New York like you said! how is this baby mine?"  
"Think about it Nicole, the night before you left?"  
"Oh my god." Nicole stops and thinks about that night.  
Three months earlier   
Nicole had just gotten of shift. She knew what she wanted to do tonight, just simply spend time with her wife. She was leaving tomorrow for New York for a police function and was going to be gone for a weeks time. She hasn't been away from her family since just before the twins were born. She was having anxiety about it if she was being honest. She really, really didn't want to be apart from her love.  
"hey waves, honey, I'm home!" She had just entered their home when she caught the scent of candles burning and something amazing smelling being cooked. She could hear soft jazz music playing when she walked into the kitchen, but was suddenly stuck right where she was standing. There at the stove infront of her was her wife, Waverly Haught, cooking dinner. But that's not what stopped her, no. What stopped her was the oufit her wife had on. Her old cheerleading outfit.  
"Good evening officer, see something you like?" Nicole visibly gulped at this.  
"Kids?" Nicole asked with a eyebrow raised in question.  
"They are with my sister, I wanted you all to myself tonight baby. There is no one here but little old me. You like what you are seeing officer?"  
"Very much so." Nicole had to reach down to adjust her pants because they were rubbing uncomfortably on the proment bulge.  
"That's good baby, I wasn't sure if this was still your thing"  
"Oh baby, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, that's everybody's thing."   
Knowing exactly what was coming Waverly reached up and turned off the stove. Just intime too. Nicole had already taken off her work belt and was headed towards her with that hungry look in her eyes. Before Waverly had a chance to think she had hot (ha see what i did there?) lips on hers with gently hands roaming her body. She let out a moan when Niole stopped kissing her and started sucking on her neck.  
"Fuck baby, you are always so damn good at this. please keep going, god yes just like that don't stop."  
"so you found this outfit just for me huh? You're so beautiful and sexy in this. Lets see how you look like this."  
Nicole turned Waverly around and pushed her down so her ass was in the air and her stomach was laying on the counter infront of her.She lifted Waverly's skirt to palm her cheeks that she loved so much.  
"wait, nicole, what about did?"  
"Fuck dinner."  
"no honey, fuck me. Please?"  
That was all the permission needed. As quickly as possible she was shoving her pants and boxers down her legs with one swift motion. She didn't bother to remove Waverly's underwair, she just moved them to the side. She lined up her throbbing cock with Waverly's wet pussy and with one thrust she was halfway in.  
"Shit, Nicole you fill me so good. I forgot how big you are."  
"I love how wet and tight you always are for me baby. I can't remeber the last time I took you like this. It's been too long." Nicole placed both her hands on Waverly's hips and pushed herself all the way in. She gave her wife a few moments to get use to her size before she pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. She repeated this until Waverly was a panting mess under her.  
"Nic, gonna come soon. Won't last much long. mmm fuck harder, faster, please."  
"god Waves, me either. mmmm shit Waves FUCK!" With one finally thrust of her hips they were both cuming together as she rubbed small circles on Waverly's clit.   
"Damn baby, that was amazing. I'm sorry I didn't last longer. It has been so long."  
"Shh Waves, it's okay. I didn't last long either."  
"How about you go upstairs and change into something comfortable and I'll plate up? I have something for you after we eat. You've had a long day,go get changed. Don't take to long."  
"Never my love, I'll be back as quickly as I can." Nicole pulls out of her wife them both wincing as she does. Her cock already missing the warmth of being inside her wife. She starts to turn to go but stops.  
"Waverly?"  
"Yes Nicole?"  
"I love you." She kisses the side of Waverly's head and goes upstairs.  
"So, how was your day? Any fun cases?"  
"Waverly, the only thing I wanna think and talk about right now, is you beautiful. Your body is still so amazing in this little number. I'm having the hardest time keeping my hands to myself right now."  
"Oh Mrs. Haught, finish your dinner and you will not have to keep your hands to yourself. Or your mouth. You can touch, suck, kiss, lick every. single. inch." Waverly finishes her little speech with a wink.   
Waverly has never seen Nicole eat so fast in here entire life. She had to giggle at the alfredo the was dripping from her wifes chin.  
"I'm all done!!" Nicole yelled joyfully and proudfully at how fast she was able to finish her meal.  
"hahaha you are too cute. but you've got a little something on your chin. Maybe I should get that for you." Waverly leans over and kisses her wife while licking the sauce off her lips and chin. "C'mon lover, off to bed we go" Waverly grabbed Nicole by the hand and guided her upstairs.  
They were stripping eachothers clothes off while they were heading to their bedroom and their bed. By the time the finally made it to the bed, there were no clothes on either of them. there were teeth marks, hickeys and love bites scattered all over both bodies. They landed on the bed in a heap of limbs with Nicole ontop. She started kissing down her wifes chest and stomach loving every second of it. Leaving her mark all over her body, it was like the first time she was claiming her wife's body for herself all over again.  
"What do you want tonight baby? hm? I'll give you anything, just say the word and it's yours."  
"Nicky, baby, I just want you. Loving me, fucking me, filling me, making me yours all over again. Please amor, i just want you. I wish you didn't have to leave me, I wish you could just..stay. And I know that's selfish to want, but tonight, right now, I don't have to share you with the outside world. You are all mine. Right here and right now Mrs. Haught, you are all mine."  
Nicole didn't need to hear anymore, she slowily guided herself back inside of her wife. She was more than ready for her. She began with slow yet deliberate thrusts not going to fast but just hard enough to drive Waverly crazy.  
"mmm please, harder baby,and faster. God Nicole I love you inside me.mmmm keep going oh my god yes YES! just like that"WAverly wrapped her legs around her wifes waist to pull her insider her deeper.  
"Waverly, fuck Waves i love you so much. god you feel so good squeezing me like that. mmmmmm baby!"  
Nicole picked up her pace and started pounding into her wife at a bruidle pace. She could feel herself about to cum but she needed to bring her wife with her.  
Waverly was laying under her panting heavily and oh so ready to feel her wife's thick strips of cum filling her up. She started to think of their future, of the past, and of course the present. They had an entire life ahead of her. She has wanted something for a while but did not know how to approach it with Nicole. She was nervous, but god she wants it. so badly.  
"baby?" Nicole spoke softly knowing her wife had zoned out and she just wanted to bring her back.  
"Waves, hey, baby, where'd you go? Please..come back to me."  
"I'm right here beautiful, I'm here. I just...mmmm" She could feel her orgasm approaching."there's..something i wanna ask you for..but..I'm afraid."  
"Oh baby, I told you, I'll always give you anything you want. just tell me..please?"  
"... Make love to me Nicole."  
"always. is that all you wanted angel?"  
"..no...i uhm...i want..." she sighs slightly embaressed for being this shy infront of her wife.   
"Waves?"  
"Can you give me..uhm....can you give me another baby?" She looked down and tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her.   
"Is that really what you want my love? another child?"  
Waverly could only nod while she moans just as Nicole thrusts into her g-spot.   
"yes,please.god give me another baby please. i want a little nicky running around, i want to be swollen with your baby, i wanna carry your child again. please."  
At this Nicole picked up her pace knowing it wouldn't take much more to send them both over the edge. She started rubbing hard fast circles on her wifes clit causing her to squeeze onto her cock even harder pulling them both over the edge. they came together and it was beautiful.  
Waverly layed there with Nicole ontop of her trying to catch her breath whispering I love yous.  
"Waverly, I love you so much."  
"Nicole,Ilove you too."  
"Give me a few minutes and I can try to give us twins. Again."  
They both laughed at this, cuddled close together and drifted off to sleep.

Present time  
"i... with everything going on i forgot."  
"Nicole, it's ok. you guys will work this out. just...go to her."  
Nicole turned on her heels and took off towards WAverly.  
"waverly, why didnt you tell me about the baby sooner?"  
"I didn't know. I just found out. I didn't know. I swear to you. I passed out when I found it. But Nicole, this baby is yours. I've not been with anyone since you. not a single person."  
"yea, right. except for Rosita, right?"  
Waverly made a confused face. "oh don't give me that look Waverly, I saw you, ok? You moved on and that's fine, it is. I have absolutely no right to be jealous, upset or angry. I'm glad that you found a way to be happy. I am, but I don't wanna see..."Nicole didn't know how to end it.  
"Nicole saw what? oh god Rosita? I thought I heard the door close.No she kissed me, thats the first time that ever happened. and i pushed her away. I didn't want it."  
Nicole for the first time in her life felt completely ashamed of herself. What had she done? She went to her ex-wife's (her first ex wife) and kissed, or fuck her or..Nicole had to run to the bathroom and throw up. God she fucked up.  
Now what?


End file.
